The Spiral Savers
by Abcadabera
Summary: Yes this is bad, but it was from a REALLY long time ago. Basically Katherine Drake shows up, she goes on adventures, all that stuff, fun times. OC's will be accepted, UNFINISHED! Plus all rights go to Kingsisle.
1. Katherine Shows Up

"Hello?" a small voice called from the Headmaster's door.

Shuffling in slipper feet, Gamma by his side, he opened it up.

There stood a girl. She had raven locks, and pale ghostly skin. The most unnerving thing about her was her eyes. They stared at him like golden balls of sun.

She looked at him, shivering and drenching wet. The Headmaster looked around. There was no sign of rain. Then again, there never was in the Commons.

"Come in dear! You must be freezing." Ambrose beckoned "I have a nice spot for you to sit."

The girl gave a little smile and walked in, looking relieved. The Headmaster promptly closed the door and handed her a warm blanket.

"Now, why, please tell me, are you soaked?!" he asked her. It was a practical question, at least in the Headmaster's eyes.

"I had to wade through water to escape from my older brother." she whispered. Suddenly, she had grown tense.

"Who is your brother?" Headmaster asked, on the edge of his seat.

"If I told you, you would hate me. You would shun me. Maybe even banish me." she looked down.

"Oh no dear. We will always look after you." he assured. This girl was harmless.

"Malistare. He is my older brother. My way older brother. Along with Cyrus, but Cyrus doesn't try to kill me." she said.

The Headmaster was stupefied. Malistare's sister? It was impossible.

"M-my dear. What is your name?" he stuttered.

"My name? My name is Katherine. Katherine Drake."

"Oh. Well, have you discovered your school yet?" he asked her.

"No. I am not in Myth." Katherine said. "I am Death school."

The Headmaster silently gasped. The Prophecy! Was she the one?

"Katherine, have you heard of the Prophecy?" he asked.

"No sir." she solemnly said.

"The Prophecy says that one day a "Child of Death" will save the Spiral, but must sacrifice something to do it. We do not know what it is they will sacrifice." the Headmaster told her.

"So you think I am the "Child of Death"." she concluded.

"You got it. What can you do? Cast a spell." he asked her.

Katherine pulled a silver spiraling wand out from a pouch hanging at her waist. She traced a symbol in the air that glowed black. Suddenly a coffin appeared. It opened up to reveal a vampire inside. It fluttered towards her and stopped.

In a raspy voice it spoke; "How may I do your bidding Katherine Drake?"

She whispered something in its ear, and it fluttered off. Seeing the Headmaster's shocked expression, she said; "I just sent him to wreak havoc on some innocent mortals. Just kidding! I told him to go pick up some gummy firecats as a snack…Sir."

"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to tell you my name! It is Merle Ambrose, Headmaster." Ambrose said with a warm smile. She seemed nice, even though she was a Drake. She even had a sense of humor.

"I will answer some questions. No, I do not want to take over the Spiral. Yes, I love my brother Cyrus, though he is a bit of a stick in the mud. I am not planning to shave my head or get dreadlocks. And most importantly, I do not say, as I quote, 'Get back here you young whelp or I will send my Wraith to get you!'"

She definitely had a good sense of humor. Headmaster liked it. She seemed much more outgoing than her brothers.

"Well, Katherine. Tomorrow, you must go to Ravenwood and view all your classes. But for now, get a good night's rest." So, with that, Katherine wrapped the blankets around her, and started to snore.

**Yes I know this was horribly written, but I was 8! I just had this sitting in the very dusty corner of Microsoft. So yeah. But you can submit OC's, and all that stuff. **


	2. Meeting Friend and Foe

Katherine woke up to an owl pecking at her face.

"Oww! Stop that!" she yelled. The owl gave her a smug look and flew away.

Hopping into her all black outfit, she then grabbed her wand and headed to the office. The Headmaster was waiting, surrounded by dozens of other wizards.

The room fell silent as she walked past. Whispers could be heard all around her. Holding up her head, she strutted straight towards the Headmaster.

"Yo Headmaster! I'm here for my tour." Katherine yelled.

"Ok. Just go to the Ravenwood tunnel." replied Ambrose.

Katherine dashed off in the direction of the tunnel. She was eager to start the tour.

"Watch out!" someone yelled. She looked up to see a boy about her age right in front of her. He wore green robes trimmed with brown.

"I'm Lucas Dawnblade. You are…" he said.

"Katherine." she replied.

"Anything else?"

"Drake." she mumbled, looking down.

"Drake as in Cyrus Drake?" he asked again.

"Yeah. He's my older brother."

Lucas seemed to take all of it in for a moment. Suddenly he said; "That is so awesome! So Cyrus and," He muffled his mouth "Mph-mph-mph are your brothers?"

Katherine smiled, glad that he didn't hate her. "Yes." she said. "And what was the Mph-mph-mph thing for?"

"The name just freaks me out." Lucas replied.

"Nice. Same here." she grinned.

"Cool! So what class are you? I'm Life." Lucas said talking rapidly.

"Err. Death." she said.

Suddenly a new voice said; "Who's the newbie?"

A tall boy wearing red was behind her.

"H-hi I'm Katherine." she stuttered.

"Ha! What's your last name? Loser? Stupid? Dead-meat?" he teased.

"Drake. It's Drake." Katherine boldly snapped. The boy's face grew pale.

"Well, I challenge you to a duel." he retorted.

Everyone gasped. Apparently duels weren't so hot here. But, Katherine didn't care.

"Fine! It's on! Right here, tonight." she yelled.

Lucas looked at her. He did not seem happy. He looked more worried.

"Katherine! You are violating a boatload of rules! And, you just made enemies with Flint! He is a Pyromancer! That means he controls FIRE!" Lucas burst out as soon as the crowd left.

"Lucas, I have been trained. Not here, but by different creatures as I have traveled. I will be fine. And FYI, I am a Necromancer. I control Death. A lot more powerful than fire." Katherine assured him, as a bat landed on her shoulder. Lucas screamed. Katherine muttered a few words and it flew off.

"Sorry Lucas. That's my vampire spell. He just came back to ask what to do next. I told him to just do whatever." she explained. She seemed to be explaining a lot.

After that, she took the tour. She met a talking dog, a talking frog, a talking cow (lots of talking animals), a lady whose hair was on fire, a boy with a weird hat, and her brother.

"Yo Cy! How are you doing?" Katherine said.

"Oh great another Con- Katherine? Is that you?"

"You bet your bald head it's me!"

They had a bit of small talk. Just the normal stuff, how did she get here, what happened, did she let the Banshees out of their cage? Like before, just normal stuff.

"Kay! See ya bro!" Katherine yelled behind her. "Well, that went well."

"Yeah, but remember Flint? You have to meet-"

"I'll be fine Lucas." Katherine interrupted, and then walked off.

**Again, I was 8. Oh! And I forgot last time! All rights go to Kingsisle, I own nothing (except my OC's, but those are on the game… so IDK.).**


	3. The Duel (A Nail-Biting Chapter)

It was nearly time. Katherine paced back and forth in her small dorm. She wished Lucas could be there right then to comfort her. Sadly, there was a strict boy-girl policy at Ravenwood.

Katherine stared at the necklace she wore. Embedded in it were 3 orbs. The largest one was red and told her the health she had. The smallest one was blue, and told her the amount of mana she had left. The final ball was also red and of a medium size. It told her the opponent's health.

Each wizard wore theirs a different way. Some had watches, some bracelets, hats, wands and other clothing also enclosed the special balls.

Katherine had also noticed people with tiny green balls. She had no idea what they did.

Stepping out of the dorms, she heard a familiar voice.

"Katherine! Here's something for you!" Lucas ran forward carrying something. "It's a black cat. My parents sent it to me, but I'm allergic to cat hair."

Lucas showed her the bundle. Nestled in his arms was a tiny cat with midnight black fur and bright green eyes. It let out a tiny mew and hopped into her arms.

"Oh Lucas! Thank you!" she said cuddling the kitten.

"Oh, you need this for your pet's energy!" Lucas said fitting a small green ball onto her necklace.

"Coolidge. I'm gonna cream Flint!" she cheered.

Katherine pulled Lucas to the spot where she would duel. Flint came stomping towards her.

"Ok Flint, it is on." she taunted.

They ran into a magic circle, and the duel began. Katherine selected her spell and waited for Flint to make his move.

Flint finally made a glowing red symbol in the air. A firecat appeared in the middle of the circle and jumped at her. It didn't even make her flinch; she was used to worse.

She cast her spell, a simple banshee. It screamed and took a 305 chunk of health out of Flint. He yelled very loudly.

Next, he cast a fire elf. It dealt about 60 damage to Katherine whose eyes were watering from all the stupid heat (No offence to any fire schoolers).

Finally, she cast a ghoul who took 160 health from him and gave half to her.

She was about to cast a new spell when Flint said; "I give up!"

The circle automatically vanished and Katherine could walk freely again.

The crowd cheered for her, when suddenly she was pushed to the ground. She looked up to see Flint's evil face looking at her. His foot was holding her down to the stone.

"You really thought you could beat me? Nice try Drake." he grinned down at her.

"Get your smelly foot off of me you pyromaniac." she snapped, struggling to get free. She noticed a girl slip from the crowd and teleport somewhere in a cloud of flames.

Flint looked slightly annoyed. "It's a Pyromancer genius." he said. "A pyromaniac is a crazy person who uses fire in their loopy schemes."

"I know, and I truly meant pyromaniac." Katherine smugly said.

"Oh you are getting it you-"he started, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Flint! How dare you! Get off of her now! You should be ashamed of yourself; trying to beat up some poor girl up after she beat you in battle." the voice strictly said.

Flint looked down quickly, clearly scared of the speaker. He mumbled a few barely audible words and sulked off.

Someone helped Katherine up. There stood the girl who had teleported and a new girl with blonde hair, big brown eyes, and a purple robe. Strangely the teleporter looked like Flint, minus the evil.

"Well! We certainly showed my brother whose boss!" the teleporter said. Oh, they were siblings.

"I am Sabrina Dragonwing. This is Destiny Thundergem. My brother is very scared of her."

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Because," Destiny said. "I am a Diviner; a student of storm. Flint is afraid of water. I basically control water. Now Sabrina over here and I are good friends. She told me how you beat Flint and how he was going to try and put you in a full body cast for a year. So I came over to stop him." she explained.

"Cool. I'd better get to bed," Katherine said. "Bye!"

She dragged Lucas over to the dorms. He was still buzzing with excitement.

"That was so cool! You were all totally kaboom! And Flint was so scared! Then he was like evil and trying to beat you up. And then Destiny went all 'Go away' on him. And it was so cool! I mean seriously it was awesome!" he practically yelled.

"Dude. You are hyperventilating. You are going to kill yourself. Please stop." she warned.

Nestling into her covers, she thought about the day's events, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Unicorn Way

"Katherine, I called you to my office because I have a mission for you. Monsters have been invading Unicorn Way and I need you to go and defeat a few. This letter will get you in" The Headmaster said handing Katherine a note.

She exited the office and went over to the Unicorn Way tunnel. When she showed the guard the letter, he opened the gate for her. Finally standing there, she made Lucas teleport to her. She pulled him towards the streets.

"Hey! The guards said I could not go into the streets, so why are-"a boy wearing green started yelling at them. He couldn't finish because she and Lucas ran him over charging into the road.

"Die you horrid ghosts!" Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs. They started to battle. It only took one simple spell to get rid of these guys.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on the sidewalk, huffing and puffing.

"They… keep… multiplying!" Katherine tried saying as loud as she could.

"I… know!" Lucas replied.

A kid came running towards them. He was wearing a light blue robe and had icy looking white-blonde hair.

He plopped down beside them panting.

"The… ghosts. Help!" he yelped.

The poor guy couldn't have been more than 12. His glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose because of all his sweat.

Finally he caught his breath long enough to say, "I'm Oran Iceriver." Glancing at Katherine he said, "You must be Katherine Drake. Most people don't know, but Professor Greyrose is quite a gossip. I get the news from her." he explained.

From then on, Katherine, Lucas, and Oran stayed on the sidewalk until they got to the hedge maze. The seraph Lady Oriel was supposedly inside.

They were about to go inside when a flurry of storm clouds formed next to Lucas. Katherine knew they were storm clouds when lightning tried to kill her.

"Hi Destiny!" Lucas cheered. Katherine was beginning to understand why Flint was afraid of her.

"Yo Lucas, Katherine, and kid who I don't know! Katherine might want to do this alone, so you guys are coming with me!" she said.

With that, they left in a big cloud of lightning, snow, and leaves.

"I hate when people teleport." Katherine grumbled as she combed the strange mixture of water, branches, and static electricity out of her hair.

She opened up the door and was immediately swarmed by fairies.

"Someone, help me!" she screamed.

The fairies backed away as she started to walk forwards.

In the heart of the maze, stood the one and only Lady Oriel. Well, she wasn't standing, more like hovering.

"Heeeello youuuuung wiiiizzzaaarrddd! IIIIIIII aaaammm Laaaady Oriellllll! Youuuuu havvve coooome tooooo saaave theeee fairieeeees!" the seraph sang. Literally, she sang it. And she did it very drawn out.

"I think my ears just died." Katherine mumbled. Louder she said, "Hey! Do you have any dynamite?"

Lucas and Destiny were sitting on the stone fence in the Commons.

The sun was starting to set, making everything look even more magical. Destiny's hair was shining in the fading light.

Oran was running around convinced he had seen a Cyclops hiding behind a bush. How a Cyclops could even fit behind a bush was the actual question. Poor kid; so mixed up.

"Oh Lucas, this had turned out to be the best day ev-"Destiny started to say, but was stopped short by smoke trailing out of the Unicorn Way tunnel. Emerging from the haze was Katherine, the top of her hat burned off and ash covering her face.

"Well, the monsters are gone." she said grumpily.

"Um, what happened?" Lucas asked nervously.

Katherine narrowed her eyes and snorted. Black dust trailed off from under her nose.

Walking off, Lucas heard her mumble under her breath; "Stupid dynamite, now I need a new hat. I liked this one."


	5. Memories

Memories. They were flooding through Katherine's mind. They were overpowering her, trying to get into her head.

She struggled outside, trying to find Lucas. She stopped in the middle of a stone circle. Her memories were winning, she couldn't take it anymore. She finally collapsed.

Everything washed over her. She was in a kind of trance. She couldn't scream for help. But the memories kept coming.

Suddenly, something woke her. Strong hands were holding her head up. Katherine opened her eyes. Her breathing was ragged.

A boy looked down at her. There was tenderness in his eyes. His brown bangs hung across his brow, and he was dressed in yellow.

"It will be okay." he said. "What happened?"

"I was remembering the memories of my past." she replied.

"You know, it helps me when I talk about things" he suggested.

"Well, okay. It started when I was young. I loved my older brothers. They were fun, caring, and complete role models for me. Both attended Ravenwood school, Cyrus was a Myth student, and Malistaire was a Death student. I always dreamed of coming here, I could be like my older brothers. Then, one day Malistaire met Sylvia. Sylvia was beautiful, kind, and loved me. When Malistare and Sylvia were married, I was so happy. Both of my older brothers were professors and so was Sylvia. But then, she got very sick. Suddenly, she just, died. Malistaire was heartbroken, I was too. I locked myself in my room and cried. After that, I knew, Malistaire would never be the same. He would go for weeks, just creating potions, and summoning the dead. He would torture me. One day, I ran away. He chased after me. I traveled through many lands, and learned many things. Now, here I am, awaiting the future." Katherine said.

"Ok, that's better. I know what it's like to be different. Things have happened to me too. But, when I feel troubled, I go to a happy place. Then, I think of good times, and what will happen in the future." the boy comforted.

"Thanks. You really helped. I feel stronger, and happier. And you really should be a Life wizard." Katherine grinned.

The boy laughed. "Well, Myth is better suited for me. I have Life as a secondary class though!"

"Well, you said you are different. Why?" Katherine asked.

"Oh. Well, my grandfather is sort of important." he said shrugging.

"Cool. Well, I better be going. Hey, by the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Jacob Ambrose, glad to meet you."

**This was pretty bad. I think I just wanted to introduce Jacob in this chapter. I know I was crazy. All rights go to Kingsisle. I just don't want to put this on all of my chapters 'cause it's boring.**


	6. Lucas Stinks at Poetry

Lucas! Stop reading! You are making my eardrums explode!" Katherine wailed.

She and her friends were hanging out at her new house inside the theater. Lucas decided to read one of his original poems. They were horrible. Even Katherine's cat, Midnight was screeching.

"Oh so it's that bad?!" Lucas said in mock-surprise.

"Umm yeah. Even the cat hates it." Jacob laughed.

"Ok Lucas. Why did you even call us here? To kill us with your terrible poetry?" Destiny joked.

"No. You guys have to help me defeat General Akilles. I am weak I tell you! Weak!" Lucas moaned.

"Fine. Who here is going?" Katherine asked. Each of her friends had pros and cons about them. Oran had really good health, but his spells were weak. Destiny was the opposite. Jacob had nice attacks, but spent a lot of time making minions. If there were four people there, there would be no room for minions. Sabrina was quick and almost never fizzled, but her spells took a while to give the complete amount of damage.

"Uh. How about Katherine, Destiny, and Sabrina. Jacob, you stay here and babysit Oran." Lucas decided.

"Hey! Why do I have to be babysat? So unfair!" Oran protested.

"Ok guys, let's go!" Lucas said, and all together, they teleported to General Akilles' place.

"Okay, let's go in!" Sabrina yelled. For some reason this was common with her.

Inside, the hulking Cyclops General stood waiting. He was very intimidating.

They ran up and confronted him. First he made his move. A little blood bat flew up and barfed all over Destiny.

"Ewww gross!" she shrieked.

"Oh yeah? You should see the humongofrog! Now that is nasty." Katherine shivered thinking about the time it had regurgitated all over her.

Lucas cast an imp, which sadly fizzled. Next, Sabrina cast a fire elf which dealt about 50 damage. After that, Destiny tried casting lightning bats, but they fizzled also. Finally, Katherine cast a dark sprite and took away 85 health from him.

"Lucas! We have to distract him or something! It will give us a chance to win." Destiny said. "Any ideas?"

"I know what I have to do!" Lucas said pulling some papers out of his pouch.

"Oh no Lucas. Are you so sure about thi-" Katherine tried warning but, it was too late.

"Roses are red, violets are purple; some people may think they are blue, but it depends on your personal opinion. I believe they are purple, that is that. I know how to do poetry so I am reading what I wrote right now which is poetry." Lucas recited.

Even big Cyclops General Akilles hated it. He moaned and covered his ears.

"Attack!" Sabrina screamed.

Everyone cast their spells, and surprisingly none of them fizzled. Soon, the General was defeated. Everyone started dancing. Why? Natural instinct.

Gamma suddenly flew in.

"Congratulations Lucas. You have defeated General Akilles. How did you manage?" he asked.

"Poetry. Would you like to hear some?" Lucas replied.

Gamma nodded. Katherine and her friends all screamed. Then, they put on earmuffs. Katherine could not hear, but she saw Gamma fly around like crazy, and break a window to get out of the room.

After taking her earmuffs off, she said to Lucas; "You know, I am glad you stink at poetry."

Lucas replied, "Me too."


	7. Oran's Side of the Story

Oran did not understand why he had to be babysat. He was 12! He did not need a babysitter!

Once the others had left, Jacob said; "Want to do something fun?"

"Sure." grumbled Oran. He knew it would probably be something stupid like flashcards.

When Jacob whispered what it was, a grin spread over his face. This would be a fun day after all!

A few minutes later, their trap was set. They were sitting on the roof of the fire school which Oran did not recommend you try doing.

"Flint will be coming out of that door in about 10 seconds." Jacob said. "5 more seconds, 3, 2, 1!"

Flint walked out of the school only to find a huge bucket of water to be poured onto him. He ran away screaming like a little girl.

Next, they went to Mooshu. All it took was one word to set the cows off.

"Hamburger." Oran said. The cows started to stampede.

"Hey Jacob, want to grab a shake?" Oran asked.

A big robot cow appeared. It was making a milkshake.

"Yeah!" was Jacob's reply.

10 minutes later they were sun tanning in Krokotopia sipping free milkshakes. The robot cow was tanning too.

"Go away you annoying mander things! I am trying to get a tan with a healthy glow here!" Jacob said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Boy, it's taking them a long time to defeat General Akilles." Oran said. "It's been like half an hour."

So, because of that comment, they went home.

When the four others came back, Oran and Jacob were back in the theater.

"Hey guys," said Lucas, "Wow, you two look tanner with healthy glows!"

**I was so confused! *shakes head* What was wrong with 8 year old me? But anyways, that was all I had written, so I will attempt to stop torturing you with this poop on paper, but the ending will be the dumb one my little 8 year old self thought of. I think when I wrote this I was eating a cookie. IDK.**


End file.
